This new feeling that I can't explain
by Patrick Sparks
Summary: Feeling this new feeling bothers me a lot. But what bothers me more is that.. I can only feel it when I'm with her. This new sensation that burns within my body is something that I haven't experienced before. It's hard to explain, hard to put into words, hard to tell. It drives me crazy... I don't know what to do anymore..
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

* * *

"Yo Gray. What's with the long face?"

"Since when did my face started to expand? Huh Loke?"

"Cold as usual eh? I don't know how girls find that attractive."

"It's because you're a flirt. That's why you can't comprehend."

"Me? A flirt?" I'm just... admiring the beauty within a person, within a woman to be in particular."

After saying those words, Loke winked at the girls staring at us. And like what every girl does when he winks, they squeal.

Today is our first day here at Fairy Ta- our first day as seniors here at Fairy Tail Academy. We just passed the gate and from not that far, three guys were being surrounded by girls, bouncing girls to be exact.

"Eeep! Its Gray and Loke!"  
"Kyaah~ Loke is shining!"  
"Gray as well!"  
"They are sooo cool!"

Loke looked at them and winked. Their shouting grew louder and some of them fan their faces using their hands saying like they will faint or something like that.

"You winked at those again Loke?" Sting said as he eyed Loke with a smirk.

"Why? Anything wrong with that Sting?" Loke answered back. Girls were accumulating like flies around them, around us rather.

"You are making the campus noisy Loke." Rouge said with his expressionless face. That's his usual face.

"Oh come on Rouge. I did not tell them to shout or any-"

"You should stop arguing with the flirt. He can't comprehend." I cut him.

"Gray is right."

"Shut up Gray. And don't agree with him Natsu! I'll tell Lisanna that you al-" Loke said annoyed but was cut off by Natsu.

"It is not Loke's fault that girls go crazy when he winks! Right Loke?" Natsu said forgetting what he just said earlier.

"Right!" Loke said with a smirk plastered on his face earning a 'Tsk' from me and Rouge.

"We better get going. We might get mobbed if we stay here a little longer." Sting said.

We started walking to the bulletin boards to see if we will be classmates. Last year, Loke and Natsu were my classmates unfortunately.

As we approached the bulletin boards, I caught Sting roaming his eyes around.

"Who are you looking for? A possible girlfriend?" I asked Sting.

He looked at me and shook his head.

"I seem to recognize a relative but she just disappeared. I'm not that su-"

"Hey guys! We're classmates! " Natsu shouted as he was standing before one of the bulletin boards.

Sting and Loke followed him and scanned the board. Rouge and I did not bother looking since Natsu said that we were classmates.

"This isn't happening!" Loke screamed.

"What's the matter Loke?" Natsu asked.

"Erza is our classmate!" Loke said as Sting and Natsu's eyes widened.

Erza is the girl who does not fear anything. She's intimidating but a very caring person. She usually kicks Natsu and Me because we always fight. We get along sometimes but most of the times, we don't.

"It's just Erza. I don't see the need to be shocked." Rouge said nonchalantly. He acts that way because Erza hasn't beaten the hell out him yet.

"You just say that because you haven't experienced his fierceness yet." I told him. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"We don't have to worry guys. Mira and Cana will also be our classmates.." Natsu said with a doubting tone.

"Gajeel and Levy are also our classmates!" Loke said. He just forgot the topic about Erza.

"I don't know if why are you so happy.. but can we just get inside our room?" I said dead tired of the arguments happening.

"I agree with Gray." Rouge second the motion.

"Sheesh. You two are no fun at all." Sting said sarcastically.

* * *

"Good morning class. I know that you knew me and each other since middle school so no need for introductions. I'll just check your attendance then do whatever you want since it's just the first day. But do that inside this room." Our home room teacher, Gildarts Clive, told us. He is the happy-go-lucky teacher and he loves to bully students specially girls.

After calling the name of the last student in the list, he smiled widely. "So no one is late du-" The door swung open before our teacher can finish his sentence. It revealed Gramps, our principal. He's a small and old guy and he wants us to call him Gramps.

We stood up greet Gramps before Gildarts went to him. He whispered something and both went out. Whispers started to cross the room as the door closed.

After a minute, Gildarts came back with a paper in his hand. He is reading the paper while walking to the center isle. "Okay class, we have a transfer student."

Whispers grew louder now and everyone silenced when Gildarts said "You may now introduce yourself."

Everyone was looking at the door when a girl suddenly entered our room. She has blonde hair, the same color as Sting's, brown eyes, fair skin and a very curvaceous body which was emphasized by the tight checkered cardigan of the girls' uniform. It took me great effort to stop myself from staring at her. When I roamed my eyes around the room, almost all the guys have heart-shaped eyes.

"Uhhm.. My name is Lucy. Please be nice to me." She said as she smiled awkwardly which I find cute. I felt my cheeks heating up so I quickly averted my eyes away from her.

Everyone was silent. Maybe they are also admiring her beauty. I averted my eyes earlier but I found myself looking at her in the end. She just stood in front of us with her cute face. The way she stood, the way she walked, the way she carried her bag was simple but there was something with her. Even though she was simple, she looked elegant. No one dared to talk or even move. Even I find myself paralyzed by her beauty.

"I-is there something wrong?" She said with a confused look.

"N-nothing! Alright class, you can now ask her questions." Gildarts said putting us back to our senses.

Loke raise his hand and Gildarts nodded giving him the permission to ask the girl.

"Are you free tonight?" He said while winking at her.

Most of the guys glared at Loke. How can Loke ask her out all of a sudden?! I wished that I have the same confidence as him.. What am I blabbering about? I was thinking of many things but all of them were interrupted when Lucy answered her with a 'Yes'. Did she already fall for Loke? I am far more handsome than him!

"Then would you like to go out with me?" Loke said with a seductive tone.

We stared at Lucy and then she suddenly.. smiled. She looks so beautiful when she smiled. But, she smiled! Does that mean that she is agreeing!?

"I don't go out with strangers." Lucy said frankly with a smile on her face.

I sighed when she answered like that. Wait a second.. Why am I acting like this in the first place?

"My name is Loke..

.

.

.

.

.

But you can call me Mine"

.

.

.

.

Silence

"Is that your nickname?"

Everybody laughed at their conversation and even I find it amusing. Usually, if Loke asks a girl those kinds of questions, they will blush and squeal but Lucy just looked innocently at her.

"Eh? No.. It's not my nickname. So.. since you knew me now, we're not strangers to each other anymore. Would you go out with me now?"

"You act strange which makes you 'Stranger' so no. I won't go out with you." Lucy said while smiling.

Loke's jaw dropped. Scratch that. All of our jaws dropped. That's the first time Loke has been rejected and not to mention in front of the class. Loke sat in defeat and I saw him blushing probably because of embarrassment.

"Uhmm.. Is there anyone who wants to ask other questions?" She said innocently.

The class remained silent until Gildarts broke the silence encompassing the class. "That's enough. You may now take your sit there." He said while pointing on the chair behind me.

Lucy made her way towards her place and everyone's eyes were still staring at her. When she sat on her chair, she looked at her seatmate and punched him straight in the face. She punched Sting straight in his face! What the hell is she thinking?!

Natsu, Loke, Erza and Mira's eyes widened in shock as they watched Lucy punch Sting. They were the ones seated at the back so they saw the whole incident.

Sting touched his now bleeding nose and looked at Lucy with a smirk while saying "Still violent as ever eh? Blondie."

"Call me Blondie once you got bald. You're also blonde, may I remind you." Lucy said sarcastically at Sting.

"Aww. Since when did you become concerned at me to even go far as reminding me that I am also blonde." Sting answered back still wearing a smirk at his face.

"I'm just thinking about your mediocrity. I think it's taking all over your body. I'm very thankful that it's not transmitted through mere contact or through air." Lucy countered.

Sting looked annoyed and hissed 'Tss'. He looked in front to break their eye contact. That's the first time I saw Sting getting taken aback by a girl. They seem close to me. Is she the relative that Sting was looking for by any chance? I'll just go ask him later.

Since we can do anything we want today because it's just the first day, chitter-chatter started to fill the room. Most of the girls were talking about clothes, shopping, and their diet habits. I thought of talking to Lucy since she might not have any friend yet so why not make her one? I turned my head towards her just to find her reading a book while headphones were stuck on her ears. She was so focused on what she was reading that she did not seem to notice me staring at her. Not that I want her to notice me, or do I want it? Of course not!

Someone poked my shoulder. I looked beside me remembering that Rouge was my seatmate and that he was the one poking my shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Don't you think it's rude to stare at someone?"

"W-what the hell are you t-talking about Rouge?" I asked him. Sheesh! I hope I can get away by playing innocent..

"Playing the innocent guy now eh?"

"Shut up Rouge!" I told him while resting my head on my desk. It's bad for me to roam my eyes, or rather, it's bad for me to look at Lucy so I might just rest for a while.

* * *

"I don't know that you were that obsessed with my Plue!"

"I'm not obsessed with him! I just miss him."

I was woken up by Lucy and Sting's voice. I chose to pretend sleeping so that I can eavesdrop on their conversation.. It's not that bad right?

"You don't need to lie Sting. Besides, you're eyes tell otherwise."

"What the hell Lucy! I am not letting you touch Lector again."

"Like the hell I care about that arrogant cat of yours. I have no intention of touching your cat in the first place."

"Is that so? But I know a friend of mine who has a cute cat who wears a frog costume."

"As if I'll believe you."

"Wait a minute. I have a picture of him." After seconds or so.."Here he is. You won't still believe me?"

"Wow~ He's so cute~ I want to see him personally!"

"Only if you will let me spend time with your Plue. I miss hanging out with him."

"Alright. Take care of him and don't let any dirt touch his snow-white fur!"

"Sheesh! You're so demanding!"

"Just do what I said. So~ when will I see the cat?"

"Maybe by the end of the week.. How about Plue?"

"Just visit us home."

"Alright! I'll go there today!"

"You're not excited aren't you?"

"Well. If no-"

Sting was cut off by the bell indicating that it's time for the second period. I lifted my head just to see our next period teacher, Ms. Laki, the purple-haired geek, entering our room.

Discussion started right away. Since she was the strict historian teacher, we listened to her silently. After an hour, the bell rang and it's time for break. I stood up wanting some fresh air since history was really boring.

"Are you in a hurry Gray?" Rouge said.

"History is killing me so I need some fresh air." I answered him.

I walked towards the door but I was suddenly stopped by Sting.

"Where are you going Gray?"

"Catch some fresh air." I answered in monotone. I really wanted to go outside.

"Is that so? I was thinking of introducing Lucy to you guys but since you were going out, I'll just introduce her later to save some saliva and explaining." He answered then turned his back on me. He stopped midway then said "Catch me some fresh air too..".

What the hell was I thinking about?! If I hadn't planned on going out, Lucy should have been introduced to me! Stupid Gray! When I reached the door, a brilliant idea crossed my hand so I went back to my place and sat on my chair.

"I thought you're going to catch some fresh air?" Sting and Rouge asked in unison.

"There are many girls outside so I just thought of staying here rather than letting them put their noses on me." That was the great idea that crossed my mind. Now Lucy will be introduced to me!

"You've grown a lot more conceited Gray." Rouge commented.

"Right. Well since you're not going out anymore, Natsu! Loke! Come here for a while." Sting shouted.

The two came to us with a confused look.

"What is it Sting?" Natsu asked.

"Well.." He turned back then pulled Lucy who was talking with Levy. "I want you to meet Lucy."

"We knew her al-" Natsu wasn't able to finish his sentence when Sting cut him.

"My girlfriend."

Our jaws dropped hearing what Sting said. G-g-girlfriend? He's so lucky!

Our eyes then dropped after Lucy kicked Sting in his face making him fall on the ground. Lucy doesn't mind him after falling then she looked at us.

"I'm sorry for my cousin's behavior. I know that he misses me but I never knew that he will go that far as to make me his girlfriend. I'm Lucy by the way." She said then smiled at us.

"Hello Lucy! I'm Natsu!" Natsu said smiling which Lucy answered with a smile.

"Hello there babe. I'm yours." Loke said with a wink.

"You have a lot of nicknames Yours." Lucy answered which made Loke sulk. For the third time, his charm did not work on Lucy.

"Don't mind him. I'm Rouge."

"I-I'm Gray." Why the hell am I stuttering?!

"Hello! Nice to meet you all!" She said smiling. "Are you best friends with Sting?"

"Yup! You got that right Lucy!" Natsu answered with his famous toothy grin.

"Ugh!" Sting said while standing.

"Sting! I forgot that you were there!" Lucy said while helping Sting stand.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sting asked Lucy. It was for you telling that Lucy's your girlfriend you freak!

"Well, that was for your own good." Lucy said while smiling earning a 'Pshh' from Sting.

Lucy was called by Levy so she excused herself. After earning a nod from Sting, she went to Levy then they started about books.

"My first impression about Lucy was a beautiful flirty babe. I guess I got the wrong one." Loke blurted all of a sudden.

"It was my first time seeing Lucy. You're cousins right?" Rouge asked while Sting nodded. "How come I don't see her around Magnolia?" Rouge added.

"We were classmates on our first year here at FTA during Middle High then her family moved to Crocus. I don't know the reason why they came back- why she came back, rather." Sting said while looking at Lucy.

"Why SHE came back?" I asked Sting confused about his statement earlier.

"She ran away from home." He said. "She ran away last year. She worked for her allowance only since she got a scholarship so she's not paying any fee. I won't doubt that because she's amazingly smart. " Sting added further more.

Our talk about Lucy was halted when the bell rang again and our next period teacher came. Another boring hour passed before the bell rang indicating our lunch break. I looked at Rouge who was sleeping and woke him up. He doesn't listen because he's smart enough that's why I always wake him since I'm his seatmate. I looked back just to be surprised. Why? Lucy was also sleeping.

"Oi Lucy! Wake up already! It's already lunch break!" Sting shouted in a moderate voice enough to make Lucy stir. He's also poking Lucy in the cheek which turns pinkish every time he pokes it. I-it looks so soft.. I-I wonder how it f-feels po- Nevermind.

Lucy opened her eyes then she stretched. She stood up then ironed her skirt using her hand. "Thank you for waking me Sting!" She said then went to the door where Levy and the other girls were.

Loke swayed towards Sting then said "You and Lucy seem close to each other." which made Sting's eyebrow rise. "We were very close before she left since we're childhood friends and we hang a lot together when we were young." Sting answered while Loke just smiled.

I wonder how Lucy looked when she was young. She must be very beautiful, or cute. But there's something that bothers me...

It's this new feeling that I can't explain...


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Days passed by quickly. Before I knew it, it's already weekend tomorrow. Not that I hate it, but.. I don't know what this is but I always feel something strange when I'm with Lucy. We're not that close yet but I think she found a friend in me. After Sting introduced us to Lucy, she seems to be more approachable and cheerful. Despite her having friends, I have never seen her talk to any guy, except for Sting, Natsu, Rouge, Loke, me and our male teachers. Whenever guys come near her, Sting would drive them away, which was obviously requiring a lot of work since Lucy had a bunch of admirers already. Sting even instructed us to drive guys away from her, but even though he didn't tell me about that, I will still drive guys away from her.

"Daydreaming?" Rouge said snapping me out from my thoughts.

"No. Just thinking of something..." I said sleepily.

"Thinking of something... or thinking of someone?" Sting teased while I shot him a glare.

"Shut up. Don't mind me. I'm really sleepy."

I folded my arms on my desk, rested my head, and then looked at the window. The clouds were fluffy just like cotton this morning, why is it so dark now?

_'Plok'_

A droplet of water stained the window.

_'Plok-plok-plok-"_

It started to rain already? That was fast. The temperature changed immediately from warm to cold. The rain got heavier but that won't stop the academy from having classes. I closed my eyes feeling the cold weather. Cold is my element. Something hot beats the hell out of me. I can't even drink hot chocolates or eat spicy foods, but I can drink a very cold glass of water and play outside the rain without catching colds.

The windows were now fogged. Five minutes later, classes will start. I guess it won't be bad if I take some rest..

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. I was facing the window which was now fogged. It's still raining. I felt someone poking my shoulder. I lifted my head and saw Sting, Rouge, Natsu and Loke Standing beside my table. That's when I realized that It's already lunch time.

"Gray." Rouge said in a low voice.

"What." I said mimicking his tone.

"We will not be having lunch today because of that stupid draw." Natsu said weakly. He's probably very sad because he will not eat. Good for him. Just remembering what happened that day, I can really say that I am the luckiest in our group.

_After having lunch, we went back to our room and everybody was already there._

_ "Take your seats quickly so we can start our meeting." Erza said in an authoritative voice._

_ "Why the sudden call?" I asked._

_ "You'll know once we start." She said while an evil smile formed on her lips. This is definitely not good._

_Once we got seated, the meeting started right away._

_ "Have you heard about the story 'Frederick and Yanderica'?" Erza asked._

_No one spoke that time, no one, until Lucy did._

_ "Is that the story about a Prince and a Princess and a guy that called a.. what was that.. Ahhh! A guy that called a dragon?" Lucy asked answering Erza's question._

_ "Exactly! Have you read it already?" Erza asked with her eyes shining._

_ "I have read that when I was still.. 6. I don't know the details anymore.." Lucy said with an apologizing look._

_She read that when she was 6 years old? No wonder she was amazingly smart just like Sting said. She must be into reading books just like Levy and that should be the reason why they get along with each other very well. Maybe I should start reading books to..._

_ "It's okay Lucy. Going back to the topic, the reason I asked that is because we are going to do a play and that will be our piece." Erza said. I knew it! There's something with her smile earlier!_

_As soon as she finished what she said, we roared with disbelief and annoyance written on our faces. A play?! What the hell was that?! I would rather listen to Ms. Laki rather that join that crap._

_ "Why will we be holding a play anyway?" Gajeel asked with a hint of annoyance in his tone._

_ "We are not the only ones who will be doing these. Each year will have a different piece so all of us seniors will be doing this. Our class has been assigned to perform. Other classes will do the documentation, background music, props, costumes and so on and so forth.. We will need more than half of the class to perform. Is there anyone who wants to volunteer?"_

_The class fell silent for the second time but this time, no one really spoke neither raised their hands._

_ "I expected that this will happen. Since no one wants to volunteer, you should start wishing that now is your lucky day. Girls will pick a piece of paper inside the bowl Mira is holding and the boys will pick one inside the bowl that I am holding."_

_Mira and Erza went to every boy and girl to pick a paper. No one opened their papers yet just like what Erza said. The last to pick were Lucy and Sting since they were seated at the back so they probably didn't pick one paper, they just simply took the only paper left._

_ "On the count of three, everybody unfold you papers." Mira said while smiling._

_ "One.. Two.. Three.."_

_Everyone quickly unfolded their papers. A few jumped from their seat with joy while others wished that just skipped classes. My reaction? Happy. Why? Because of what's written on my paper- 'You're a lucky you're not performing. Just don't forget to clap once the play has been successfully delivered.'_

_ "Cool! I am playing as the DRAGON!" Natsu exclaimed._

_ "Eh? Why am I playing as the dragon to?" Loke asked._

_ "The dragon will only be one but we will need 5 persons to operate it. Who are the ones that will play as dragons?" Mira asked._

_Sting and Rouge raised their hands. "Uhmm Erza, I think we forgot to write another dragon, there are only four of them.." Mira said with a worried expression._

_ "That's just right. I will be the fifth dragon so that we can ensure that it will function smoothly." Erza told Mira._

_The four dragon performers, with the exception of Rouge, shivered with fear. Poor them, they will be participating and experiencing Erza's wrath._

_ "Hey Gray! What will you be performing?" Sting asked. The class looked at me as if waiting for my answer._

_ "Me?.._

_ .. The Lucky Guy."_

_ "That's so unfair!" Loke shouted._

_ "That's not unfair. Luck is on his side so let him be. There are only 10 people who are lucky today. Who are those?" After Erza finished her question, other's started rising their hands. The last one to raise her hand was Lucy._

_ "Eh? You're also not performing?!" Sting exclaimed while looking at Lucy._

_ "I'll be performing too.." Everyone listened to their conversation so everyone fell silent for the third time._

_ "I'll be performing as the Lucky Girl." She said while winking at me. Sting 'Tchh'ed while the others became gloomy again._

"Oi! Don't let anyone come near Lucy since you will be with her." Sting said.

"Will be with her?" I repeated his last words with a confused look.

"Levy and the others are all included in the play so no one will be with her. I already told Lucy so keep an eye on her." Sting explained to me. He already told her?

"She agreed?" Loke asked Sting.

"Yeah. She said she will look forward to it." S-she will look f-forward to it?

"Performers! Don't slack! Move quickly and make your way to the auditorium!" Erza shouted with all her might.

"E-Erza's transforming into a d-demon! Let's go quickly!" Natsu said while he, Sting and Loke ran immediately with Rouge following them behind.

I roamed my eyes to look for Lucy. She's not in the room? Had she gone to the cafeteria all by herself?! My train of thoughts was stopped when someone behind me moved. I looked behind and saw a sleeping Lucy. She hasn't woken up from all those shouting and noise? Maybe she's a heavy sleeper.

I stood up and went beside her. I was planning to wake her up but I was paralyzed when I saw her sleeping figure closely. Her eyes were closed and they were shadowed by her thick and curly eyelashes. Her cheek has a tinge of pink probably because of the cold weather. Her hair was neatly tied on a weird bunch to the right. Her pale skin seems to glow... I think I should be waking her up already.

I poked her cheek gently and it was so soft. I poked it again and again but she did not even stir. Maybe I should say something.

"Uhhm... Fire! Help! Somebody!" I yelled near her ear.

She immediately rose making her head hit my nose.

"I'll call the fire-!" She said then looked at me. "Men..." Then her eyes widened. "You're nose is bleeding! Let's go to the infirmary!" She said while pulling me up.

"It's ok. I'll be fine." I said assuring her.

"But it's still bleeding..." She said probably worried.

"It's not bleeding anymore. See?" I said while wiping the blood with the napkins she got from her bag.

"Are you sure that you're fine?" She asked reassuringly.

"Yup! So... shall we head to the cafeteria?" I asked her.

"S-sure." She answered while- wait! Is she blushing?!

Before I could stare further, she started walking so I followed her. She took a glance beside her then she glance at me. "What are you doing there?" She asked confused. Is there anything with me following behind her?

"Following you."

"Following me? Why are following me?" She asked. Why the heck are you asking me? What will I answer?!

"Is there something wrong?" I answered while half smirking.

"Yes." She said while looking at me straight in the eyes.

"What's wrong with that?!" I almost shouted. Doesn't she want me to be with her?!

"You look like a stalker there. Walk beside me." She said while smiling.

I blinked my eyes while she smiles at me. What is this weird feeling... Then the words that escaped her mouth had sunk within my head. _Walk beside me._ W-walk beside her. I felt my cheeks heating up again..

"Are you alright?" She asked while looking at my face. "You're face is quite reddish..." Then she placed her hand on my forehead. "Your temperature seems fine... Maybe that's just the effect of the cold weather..." She said while placing her forefinger on her chin just like a thinking pose.

"Y-you're right! So shall we go to the cafeteria?"

"Ok. I'm craving for hot chocolate! Let's seat on the tables near the window!" She said excitedly which made me smile.

With that, we walked side by side to the cafeteria...

While this weird feeling still bothers me.

* * *

_Patrick's Segment (with Love)._

_For those who have read, reviewed, and/or followed this story:_

_Thank you so much, as in. I'm shocked to see the results of posting this story. I never thought- I never expected- I never- I'm speechless._  
_Regarding the reviews, even though I haven't replied to your message, rest assured that I have read your opinion and I appreciate it, very much._

_For those wanting a love triangle (Gray x Lucy x Sting):_

_I'm sorry but that won't do. In this story, Lucy and Sting are cousins. It would be incest if they fall in love with each other. I can make their cousin relationship a bluff but no, I won't do it. If you are expecting them to have lovey-dovey moments with each other, then there's no problem 'cause they are close before (you'll find out more once we dig (we can ask help from Virgo) deeper and reached the climax of the story) but don't put any malice! And I'm not angry, just explaining. Don't get me wrong, I ship StiCy BUT I also ship GrayLu and RoLu and LoLu and JeLu. Actually, I doubt StiCy and JeLu BEFORE, but since change is the only thing constant in this world, I now love them._

_That's all for today! See again soon here at - Patrick's Segment (with Love Love Love)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

* * *

"Let's seat there!" Lucy exclaimed while pointing at the vacant tables beside the window. She pulled my hand then she ran to the table dragging me with her. Students kept on giving us weird glances but I just ignored them. As long as Lucy's holding my hand, I don't give a damn about them.

When we reached the table for two, she immediately sat on one chair then stared at the window.. I sat on the other chair, which is in front of her, then stared at her.

"Watching the rain really feels soothing.." She remarked while staring at the window. She said those words as she dreamily smiles at the view, definitely enjoying what she is seeing.

.

.

.

*Stomach rumbles*

.

.

Lucy quickly glanced at me with wide eyes. "Is that yours?" She said with a worried look. Why the hell has my stomach grumbled at a time like this ruining the moment and all!

"N-no! Your just hearing things! Why would my stomach rumble?" I said as I looked at the window trying to hide my embarrassment. Next time that I will be alone with Lucy, I'll eat first.

She made a stifled laugh then got up from her seat. "I did not say anything about a growling stomach. You're so defensive." She said as she walked away.

"O-oi Lucy! Where are you going?!" I asked then she turned around to face me. She's not that far from me so she definitely heard what I said.

"I'm going to buy my lu-"

"Hime, here's your bento." A girl in maid outfit said which suddenly appeared beside her. "You forgot your bento this morning so I made you a new one. Be careful Hime, it's still hot." She said as she hands Lucy a perfectly wrapped bento.

"Virgo?! What are you doing here? Haven't I told you not to follow me at school?" She mumbles to Virgo carefully.

"Will you punish me Hime?!" The maid said with an innocent look on her face.

"N-no! Sheesh. Thanks for bringing this. You can go back now." Lucy said as she took the bento and smiled a creepy one at Virgo. She then walked back to me then sat on her seat.

"Hime, Is he having lunch with you?" The maid said as she just appeared beside Lucy.

"I-I thought you left already?!" Lucy said almost jumping from her seat.

The maid walked to me then handed me a perfectly wrapped bento the same as Lucy's, ignoring Lucy's question. Where the hell did she get this from? She was just holding one earlier! She then walked beside Lucy then whispered something to her. Lucy blushed a deep shade of red then looked at Virgo. "N-no! Go home now Virgo!" She said as the blush starts to lessen.

"Are you mad Hime? Will you punish me now?" The maid said calmly. What the hell is with those punishments she's asking from Lucy?!

Lucy sighed then looked at the maid. "I'm not mad or anything Virgo. You can go back now. Make sure you really go back!" Lucy told her. She then walked to the crowd then disappeared from our sight.

"T-that was weird." I said trying to open a conversation with Lucy.

Lucy looked at me then smiled. "Yeah. She's definitely weird. Good thing we did not attract attention." She said as she scanned the cafeteria. "She's Virgo, a friend of mine." She said as she stops scanning the place.

"Why is she wearing a maid's uniform? Is she into cosplaying?" I asked her. It's weird to have a friend visiting in a maid uniform and she also acts like a maid. "And she even calls you princess." I added.

"Well, she's really my personal maid, but I would rather call her a friend rather that a maid." She said as she unpacks her bento so I did the same. Wait a second, doesn't Sting said that she ran away from home? Then why does she have a maid?! If I asked her, she would ask me if where I got the information. I can't just say that Sting told us.

I shook the topic off my head and just focused on the bento.

.

.

.

I looked at Lucy and she is glaring daggers at her bento. I peeked at her bento and was surprised to see a splitting image from the one that I got.

"I'll definitely kill Virgo once I get home." She mumbled as she scans the now unpacked lunch. She looked at the bento the maid gave me then stared at it with wide eyes. "W-wha- Give me that!" She said as she tried to snatch my lunch.

"Sorry but no can do. The maid gave me this so this is mine." I said as I grinned.

"I'll just buy you another lunch!" She said trying to convince me.. but that won't definitely works, I won't trade everything for this bento.

"No thanks, I'm happy with my lunch." I said as I grabbed my phone and took a picture of _my_ bento.

"O-oi! Don't take pictures of that friggin' bento!" She said as she snatched my phone and immediately deleted the photos. "I'll give this back to you once you've finished eating that." She said as she hides my phone in her pocket.

I admired the design first before digging in. Not just the appearance looks good, it also tastes good! "Hey Lucy, can I hire that Virgo to make me lunch?"

"No."

"Come on Lucy! She makes delicious food. And not to mention, she presented it very well!"

"No."

"Please?" I pleaded as I pouted at her while looking teary eyed. Any girl would fall for this. None has ever resisted my charm when it comes to pleading.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"No." Lucy said firmly. I now felt what Loke probable felt being rejected for the first time. I sighed then continued eating my lunch. I pretended to be sad but Lucy doesn't seem to notice it as she continued to eat her bento. Damn! Why won't Lucy notice me sulking?!

I laid my chopsticks down on the table garnering Lucy's attention. Ha! I knew it! I continued my act as I pushed my bento a little. "I think I lost my appetite." I said as I looked at the window, it's still raining.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Stop the childish act Gray. Even a five year-old can figure out that you're just pretending." Lucy said as she giggled making me twitch a little. How the hell did she figure it out?!

"How did you know that I'm just acting?" I said as I continued my act.

"You're not much of an actor. Your actions are very precise and not natural. It's so obvious that you planned everything." Lucy said while smirking.

"I never knew that acting has a lot of requirements." I said as I pulled back my bento, grabbed my chopsticks then continued eating.

"Well, now you know." Lucy said as she smiled.

* * *

"Shake?!" Lucy shouted attracting some attention so she smiled apologetically to which the boys gladly accepted. I glared at them making them retreat their backs on me. Sheesh. What a bunch of cowards. "Aren't you feeling cold?" I looked at Lucy then shook my head. "You're weird." She said as she stares at the shake I'm holding.

We have finished our packed lunches a while ago so we're having refreshments now. The whole time we were eating our lunch, we're just talking about acting. How weird.

"Says the one who's not weird." I countered her.

"Am not."

"You are."

"Am not."

"You are."

"Am not. End of discussion." Lucy said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Ok." Since you smiled at me again. "By the way, where's my phone?" I asked her as I remembered it.

"Oh yeah." She said then took the phone out from her pocket. "Here."

"Thanks." I said as she handed my phone.

I opened the gallery quickly to look if she overlooked a photo. Wait a minute! There's one! The image is good enough because it shows the whole bento. Lucy's sleeping face was on the image. I never thought that someone can make something this good. The design resembles a lot like Lucy. That Virgo surely exerted a lot of effort on this one. I don't know what ingredients she used but this is really amazing. I really can't believe this. How can she even make Lucy's face into a food? That's just amazing.

I took a glance at Lucy who was also looking at me. Once Lucy finds out that there's still one photo left, she'll definitely snatch my phone again and erase it so I better put the acting skills I learned from our talk earlier.

"You really deleted them all?" I asked her.

"Yup!" She answered back while wearing a grin.

"You're no fun at all." I said sadly.

She was about to say something when the bell suddenly rang. We stood up then left the table. When we went outside the doors of the cafeteria, we were surprised to see the gang and Lucy's friends on the door.

"Eh? The bell already rang? I was thinking of buying at least a biscuit be-" Levi roamed her eyes while talking to Bisca then she saw us. "Gray! Lu-chan!" She chirped then quickly hugged Lucy. Lucky girl.

"Levy-chan! Your practice is already done?" Lucy and Levy began their conversation.

"Yeah. I was thinking of buying a biscuit but the bell rang. How was lunch?"

"It's... great!" Lucy said with a big smile on her face.

"So much for being lucky." Levy said while pouting.

"Come on Levy-chan, I have foods on my bag. I was thinking that this will happen so I brought you some!"

"Really! Then let's go back quickly! I want to eat already." Levy said as she dragged Lucy to our room. After another second, they were gone with the wind. I just stared at the corner they entered.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gray!" Sting said while giving me a confused look.

"What is it?" I asked as I got back to my senses.

"I was asking if how was you're date with Lucy."

"It was grea- What d-date are you talking about?!" I asked surprised. We just ate lunch together.

Everyone felt silent then looked at me with wide eyes. What the hell are they doing?!

"Is this real or am I just imagining things?" Loke asked Sting.

"I think it's real because I am also seeing it too." Sting answered.

"Seeing what?" I asked not getting the situation.

"Oi Popsicle, why is your face all red? Are you having fever?" Natsu asked with a hint of concern.

"No Natsu, he's blushing." Rouge said to Natsu with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ohhh.." Natsu said not under-

"What the hell! I'm not blushing!" I said embarrassed. Why are they making fun of me in the first place?

"Come on Gray. Your face is-" Until someone cut Sting.  
"What are standing there for?! Go to the room now! Classes will start soon!" It was Erza.

We immediately ran to our room not wanting to face the demons wrath. As soon as we enter, the teacher came so we have no time to talk anymore. Discussion started immediately.

* * *

"I'm starving." Sting complained.

"You haven't brought any food with you?" Lucy asked.

Here am I again, eavesdropping at their conversation. The teacher speaks so soft so it's useless to even listen.

"I forgot."

"Sheeesh... Here."

"Wow! Where did you get this Lucy?"

"I brought some food because there might be a possibility that you will skip lunch so I brought some."

"Aww. Let's get married now Lucy!"

"Shut up Sting! Like I will marry an idiot like you.."

"Don't be shy Lucy. I know you like me."

"In your dreams."

"Come on Lucy, I'm very very handsome. Why wouldn't you want to marry me?"

"Drop it Sting. We're cousins. And you've grown a lot conceited."

"So what if we're cousins? Love conquers all.."

"You sound like some fan girl fighting for her love."

"Don't compare me to a girl!"

"Just shut up."

"Lucy, don't you have any other foods?"

"Eh? Why?"

"I want more. I'm still hungry."

"I don't have any more."

"If you are going to bring me food, bring enough!"

"It's not like I really brought that for you! It's for Levy! The one you ate is just a left-over so I gave it to you!"

"Then why did you to tell me that it's for me because you are worried for me? Just like what you said earlier?"

"I just feel like it."

"And here I was thinking that you are really concerned to me."

"I am concerned to you.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But just a little. Maybe about millimeter long."

"Shut up Lucy!"

"As you wish, my dear Sting."

Then they went silent. Maybe Sting's doing something or Lucy's already asleep.

They sound like a couple when they talk. Maybe that's just how they show their closeness and care for each other. It's not like they are in love with each other right? Or are they? Of course not! Maybe yes, but in a brotherly way. This thoughts keep on running on my mind until they began a conversation again.

"Hey Sting, can I see the cat the day after tomorrow?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. By the way, it's Rouge's cat." Sting answered back.

"Rouge's? I never thought that he can have a cat just like you."

"And what exactly are you implying?"

"Nothing."

"So.. About Plue.."

"What about Plue?"

"I want to see him again.."

"But you just saw him days ago right?"

"Eh? I also want to go to your place again."

"Eh? But no one's there now. They're probably leaving by now."

"Why are they leaving?"

"Aries won free tickets to a beach for 4 days and 3 nights. They will all come. Caprico said that he will stay with me because I will be alone but I forced him to come."

"Why don't you come with them?"

"I have work tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. How about.. we crash to your house?"

"What do you mean by WE?"

"Me.. and the gang."

"Hello! You're all boys. Like I would allow that."

"Come on Lucy. It's not like we will rape you or something... Though it sounds nice."

"You want to die now?"

"Hehe. Just kidding. Why don't you invite Levy and the others as well? We'll celebrate your return, just like a welcome back party!"

"All right! Just make sure that you won't do anything wrong!"

"Yes!"

They became silent again. I guess their conversation stopped for real now. I began to recall their conversation. May- I just realized.. We will be sleeping at Lucy's house! At Lucy's! How did Sting manage to make Lucy agree?! Maybe she trust Sting that much..

The next thing I know, I'm thinking about the said stay. I started imagining the possible things that might happen. I smiled at the thought.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But my smile was accompanied by the same weird feeling that I felt days ago..

* * *

_Patrick's Segment (with more love than before!)_

_To La Maitresse' Dame:  
_

_There you have it, a funny but romantic moment for Sting and Lucy!_

_Sting: It's not like we're in love or anything like that.._  
_Lucy: So when did you become such a tsundere Sting?_  
_Sting: I'm not! And I'm telling the truth. I don't want to raise the fans expectations. This story is for you and Gray._

_*Lucy blushed a deep shade of red*_

_Sting: So you love him now? *smirk*_  
_Lucy: Of course not! B-because.._  
_Sting: Because..?_

_Lucy: B-because I l-lo.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I love you._

_*Sting blushes a deeper shade of red than Lucy's._

_Sting: W-what are you t-talking about?_  
_Lucy: But it's the truth! I really love you!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"You know, about the love for relatives. What is it again? Ahh! Brotherly love!"_

_._

_*Sting can't believe what Lucy said*_

_Sting: Lucyyyy~ Let's get married now~~! *chases Lucy*_  
_Lucy: Haven't you heard what I said?! Don't put malice on it! It's brotherly love! *Lucy runs away*_  
_Sting: I don't care as long as it's loooove~~_

_*The two of them disappeared*_

_Me: Well, there you go. Another funny but romantic mo-_

_Sting: It really is romantic~ *still chasing Lucy*_  
_Lucy: No it's not! And it's not even funny! This is harassment! *continues to run away*_

_-ment between Sting.. and Lucy.._

_End of Patrick's Segment (with no more love because of Sting and Lucy -_-")_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

* * *

"Woah! This place is big!" "Those chandeliers are so shiny!" "The floor can be used as a mirror!" Natsu, Loke and Sting exclaimed, respectively.

"This place is so flashy!" Sting added once more.

"If course it will be flashy. This is Sorcerer Magazine's main office." I told Sting while the three of them were still roaming their eyes on the place.

"Do sorcerers need to be flashy? Shouldn't they be wearing all-black robes?" Natsu asked with a confused look.

Being with them is like hell! did we end up visiting Lucy's workplace? Curse Sting for his selfishness!

* * *

_I'm still thinking about the sleep-over Sting and Lucy were talking about. Why can't I get my thoughts off that topic?! It's just a sleep-over at Lucy's house?! And I sound so gay while mentioning that sleep-over! What is wrong with me?!_

_I fished for my phone on my pocket then unlocked the screen. I looked at the screen and the time says it's 20 more minutes before dismissal. Damn! The time's so slow!_

_"Lucy" Sting muttered, probably while nudging Lucy. Here am I again, being obsessed with my new-found profession. That is, to eavesdrop on Lucy and Sting's conversations._

_"Why?" Lucy answered back._

_._

_._

_._

_"I'll cancel the sleep-over appointment." What?!_

_"Oh? You really change your mind quick."_

_"Whatever. I just want to tell you that." What the hell! Why is it cancelled?!_

_"Why are you cancelling it?" Yeah! Why?!_

_"Because.. You have work tomorrow, right?"_

_"So? What does my work have to do with this?"_

_"I just don't want to exhaust you. We can still do the sleep-over some other time, but probably not now." Excuses. Sheesh._

_"Aww. That's so thoughtful of you, Sting." Lucy said with a soft voice. I started imagining on how Lucy will say it to me. Images started to flash through my mind, but I was stopped by Sting's answer._

_"Whatever you say Lucy. Besides, I don't want the other's to know your place." The hell! What's with that?!_

_"And what are you implying?"_

_"There's a great possibility that the gang will hang in there. Natsu will raid your refrigerator, Loke will bring her flings, Gray and Rouge will sleep there, then Aquarius will punish me with Scorpio smirking behind her and Caprico standing beside them looking all composed and then Aries will say sorry to me while Virgo nurses me back to health painfully and then Cancer will come to me with those hands holding very sharp scissors with Taurus yelling that you have a nice body then Gemi and Mini will repeat what Taurus said then when glanced at the window, I will see Sagittarius in his usual horse outfit while saluting me! No way! I won't let that dreadful memory repeat." Okay.. What was that?_

_"Oww.. Ok. You have a point." Then there goes our sleep-over._

* * *

"Why are we here again? Sting?" Rouge asked with the same bored expression plastered on his face.

"We're here to see Lucy, and her dog." Sting said while behaving for a while then a minute later, he's holding his phone. He tapped the screen several times then placed it beside his ear.

"Lucy! I'm already here... Not really, we just came... We. I'm with the gang... I just want them to see where you work... Alright! Go here now!... And don't forget to bring Plue... Yes. He's here... Don't get too- How dare she hang on me!" Sting hissed after their conversation. He tapped the screen again then placed it on his ears.

_"What?!" _We can almost hear Lucy's shouting voice through the phone.

"Don't hang up on me!" Then he hangs the call. "Hahaha. Serves you right!" He said while smirking. Seriously, what's with Sting and his childish behavior when he's with Lucy? I don't get him at all. _Just like the way I don't get my self when it comes to Lucy._

We sat on the visitor's lounge for a minute or so before Lucy came bouncing. My eyes stared at her with awe as she came nearer. She's wearing a three-fourth red-sleeved white shirt with the words _I'm so not dating you _printed on it. It was paired with a red mini skirt that reaches about nine or ten inches above her knees showing off her pale long legs which was further complemented by red booths with the same shade as her red ribbon that tied her hair in a weird bunch to the right. She looks so hot, with red, I must say. _Well, she looks beautiful even with just her uniform on._

"Hey Lucy, what's with red?" Natsu asked while eyeing Lucy from head to toe.

"Are you trying to be fierce? 'Cause you definitely look so hot." Loke said as he placed an arm around Lucy's waist. Lucy just stared at Loke before answering Natsu's question.

"It's red day today Natsu." Lucy said as she removes Loke's arms and points at the big bulletin board not far from us.

**Today: Red Day  
Tomorrow: Black Day**

"That's odd." Natsu commented.

"That sounds so wrong." Rouge said while staring at the said board.

"What sounds so wrong?" Sting asked because of shock. Well, Rouge is not the type to comment on what he sees. He just shrugs the idea off then remains silent.

"Red Day." Rouge said now looking at Lucy.

Lucy laughed then Rouge smiled. What is happening? Rouge just smiled. Lucy is now crying.

"What's so funny about that?!" I asked followed by a 'Yeah' and 'Right' from Sting and Natsu.

"That's disgusting Rouge." Loke looked at Rouge while shivering. Seriously, what are they talking about?

"That was Haahaa.. Funny.." Lucy said as she slowly calms herself.

"I don't get it." Natsu frowned.

"Neither do I." Sting frowned too.

Both of them shifted their eyes on me as if asking me if I get what they're talking about because Rouge won't probably answer them and Loke was still shivering.

"I don't know what's happening." I said which made the two of them sulk. We really can't relate.

Sting was about to tell something when a very pale man wearing a suit, shades, and red tie emerged behind Lucy's back. Where the hell did he came from?

"Miss Lucy, here's Plue." The man said as he hands Lucy a small dog, having fur as white as snow, with a cone like nose. What's with that? "Thanks Caprico." Lucy said while getting Plue.

"Plue!" Sting shouted then rushed beside Lucy.

"Don't untidy him!" Lucy said while handing the dog delicately to Sting's arm. If I'm not mistaken, Sting has a soft spot for cats, not dogs. "So where's the cat?" Lucy asked Sting.

"Borrow it from Rouge." Sting said while embracing Plue. Seriously, what is happening?

Lucy rushed in front of Rouge then looked at him straight in the eyes. All of us were shocked, even Rouge. She then bows her head a little then plays with her finger. "U-uhmm.. C-can I see your c-cat?"

Rouge has a tinge of red on his cheeks but moreover, he was staring at Lucy with wide eyes. The two of them stayed on their place for less than a minute then Rouge opened his holed backpack. He took out Frosch, a cat wearing a pink frog costume. Frosch snuggled at Rouge's arm as he carries it gently, not wanting to hurt his pet.

"This is Frosch, my pet." He said as he strokes Frosch's back, and then offers it to Lucy. Lucy gently took Frosch out of Rouge's arm then she caresses the cat's fur. It purred then snuggled at Lucy's b-breasts s-since she's hugging the cat. _Lucky cat. Damn Lucky!_

"He likes you." Rouge said while smiling at Frosch.

"I'm glad. _Very glad_." Lucy said while smiling at Rouge, then she strokes Frosch again.

The two of them looked like a married couple. Lucy's the mother, Rouge's the father, and then Frosch's their child. Both of them looked so happy. No, it's an understatement. Their eyes showed exuberance, despite their bodies being calm. They look good together. _I want to be the one in Rouge's place._

What was that?! I heard someone whisper at me, or was it my mind? I don't know. I shrugged the idea then looked at them. Loke shifted his gaze on me so I smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But as I smiled, a new feeling crept throughout my body. It's not like the feeling I had before because.. _It's painful.._

* * *

_Patrick's Segment (with ?)  
_

_I'm apologize for updating so slow and uploading a short chapter. I was thinking of entering a writing challenge and tons of ideas popped on my mind. Don't worry, I will never abandon this story. Please support all the way :)_

_BTW, Thank you for reading and reviewing my story! I appreciate them. A LOT!_

_PS: I'm getting giddy about writing a one-shot for Lucy and Hibiki :D Someone calm me down!_

_Soo, stay tuned for more~ Patrick's Segment (with 'I really don't know, maybe exuberance )' )_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

* * *

"I'm so hungry Sting.."

"Can't you just wait a little longer Natsu?"

"But the meals that lay on the kiosks where we just passed by looks really delicious.."

"Then don't think of it!"

Sting and Natsu were arguing about waiting for Lucy and eating. Natsu kept on blabbering that he's hungry and Sting kept on telling Natsu that we should wait for Lucy. Rouge, Loke and I stood before the two them and watched them argue. We're still here at Lucy's workplace waiting for her since Sting, Natsu, and Loke invited her to eat with us to which she gladly accepted.

We heard clattering sounds behind us, the sound of heels clicking against the floor. When we looked behind, we saw Lucy, half-running half-walking, towards our direction followed by the Caprico guy again.

"Sorry to.. keep.. you.. waiting.." Lucy said between huffs. She really did run after all.

"It's okay. Let's go now. Someone's really hungry, as you can see." Sting said while looking at Natsu who's looking pale now.

Lucy ran towards Natsu then bowed her head while saying, "Sorry for making you wait Natsu." To which Natsu answered with a 'Hmmm'.

We went to the food kiosks where we passed by earlier. Rouge and Loke accompanied Natsu as they look for foods on the stalls while Sting, Lucy, and I looked for vacant seats, to which we found not longer. Sting said that he will find the other three so that he can tell them where we were seated leaving me and Lucy alone.

"Did you wait that long for me?" Lucy asked me as soon as Sting disappeared to which I answered with a sideways nod. I then nodded when Lucy asked me if I was sure.

"Why won't you say something?" She said while she eyed me, in a cute way. I can feel my cheeks heating up so I just looked sideways.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lucy asked sincerely. It took me about a minute before I was able to answer her. "No." was my answer.

To tell the truth, I was feeling uneasy since the incident that happened earlier, where she and Rouge looked like a married couple in my eyes. I really wished that I had a cat. I really wished.

"Are you sure?" She stared at me with those eyes, those eyes that were begging for the truth. I was arguing whether to tell her the truth or not but thankfully, the others came which halted my talk with Lucy.

I ate in silence while they kept on chatting. I sometimes felt Lucy looking at me, but I don't know if I was just assuming it or if it was really happening.

Loke leaned beside me then whispered "You seem pretty timid today Gray."

"I am not." Was all I answered. He looked at me with one of his eyebrows raised. I disregarded his actions then continued eating my food.

"By the way," Sting said garnering our attention, "before we reached here, it seems like the two of you were having a serious talk." He said while eyeing me.

"She just asked if we waited for her that long." I said stoically.

"Is that all?" Loke said with a playful smirking plastered in his face. He shifted his gaze on Lucy and she was blushing.. Why the hell was she blushing?

"Uhhmm.. I.. a-asked-"

"She asked me if I was sure. She seems to be doubting my answer." I said cutting Lucy's words.

"Ohh." Loke said while still looking at Lucy who has calmed down now.

Sting's phone rang all of a sudden. Before he can answer the call, Natsu and Loke's phone started ringing too. After seconds, Rouge's phone joined them. They answered their calls at the same time then their faces turned sour. They sighed as soon as they hang up.

"What was that all about?" Lucy asked.

"We have an emergency practice." Sting sad in monotone.

"Prac.. tice..?" Lucy said confused. What practice were they talking about?

"Frederick and Yanderica." Rouge said quite annoyed.

"Ohh.. Well then, good luck!" Lucy said while the four stood up.

Sting went to my place then whispered, "Take care of Lucy." To which I answered with a nod.

After a little while, they where gone with the wind. Lucy and I were the only ones left and the air was quite awkward. Psh. The silence is killing me.

"Will you be going back to work?"

"No.. *Sigh* what will I do now~?" She said while resting her head on the table.

She has nothing to do? What if I invite her to the park? Nah.. I'm still mad. _Mad your face! You were jealous._.. Who the hell was that? I'm not jealous.. Beside, I don't have any right to be jealous..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Lucy, do you want to go the amusement park?" I asked before I could think of anything else..

Lucy smiled sweetly at me then her eyes beamed. "Of course!"

Great! Now I have Lucy all to myself..

* * *

"Are you all right Gray?"

Who would be alright after riding rides non-stop?! Not just simple rides, but the ones that were quite gravity defying! Who would be in his or her right state of mind after riding different gravity-defying rides one after another? Who would? Lucy would.

I looked at her straight in her eyes then let out a weak "Do I look alright to you?".

She shook her head then slung one of my arms on the back of her neck. "Let's take a break first." Was what she said then we went to one of the benches that were vacant. She carefully placed me down then sat beside me. She eyed me with her sad expression.

What the hell?! Do I look that pitiful? I looked back at her again and she's still wearing that sad expression."Oi! Don't look at me like some lost puppy!"

She blinked then looked forward, glancing at the children running around. "You should have told me that you were not that good in handling those rides" she said while eyeing the loops of the roller coaster.

"Well, you should have asked me though." I countered at her.

I glanced at her then her expression changed. From being sad, she was now wearing an apologetic face. From the looks of it, she was about to cry. Hey! I didn't mean to offend her! Sheesh! How am I gonna calm her down?

Oh well. I scooted near her then placed a hand over hers. They seem to fit perfectly like jigsaw puzzles that were lost in time, and now is not the right time to be thinking about those cheesy lines. "That was meant to be a joke. You shouldn't be too hard on yourself Lucy." I said as I squeezed her hand tighter.

She lifted her head and she was still wearing that guilty expression, though the teary-eyed part was now gone. I took a glance at the area surrounding us to look for something that might cheer her up. There it is!

I stood up abruptly causing her to get startled. "Wait here." Was all I said before heading to my destination, the Ice Cream vendor.

When I approached the vendor, he suddenly asked me if what flavors that I wanted were. I forgot to ask to Lucy and it's to tiring to come back. I glanced at her then she's now smiling. Hmm. Since she always smell the same like that of Vanilla and Strawberry, I'll choose Vanilla and Strawberry. When I got back, I handed her the Ice Cream then her face was now painted with shock.

"H-How.. How?"

"How? What do you mean?"

"How did you know that I love this flavor?" She asked while looking at me with an expecting look. "You asked Sting?"

"No! - I mean no." I said feeling sorry for shouting at her.

"Then how did you knew?" She asked.

"You always smell like that of vanilla and strawberries so I thought you might like them." I said while scratching the back of my neck.

She smiled at me then we ate in silence. My eyes trailed down to her hand, her lonely hand. Should I put my hand again? But she's not sad anymore. It's not like I can only put my hand when she's sad. But it's not usually done by friends. Before my mind could contemplate more, my hand found its way above Lucy's. She immediately stopped licking her ice cream then looked at our hands. She slowly lifted her head so I quickly shifted my gaze on the other side, not facing her. I felt my ears heating up. I should have asked her first.

Before I could lift my hands, her hands moved then all of a sudden, our hands were now intertwined. I glanced at her then she's blushing hard.. I guess.. I should not ask her anymore.

We continued eating in silence.. and while we were eating..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

I think.. I'm understanding what this new weird feeling that I'm feeling was..

* * *

_Welcome back to~~ Patrick's Segment! With apologies though._

_Sorry for uploading late. If you viewed my profile, there's a warning there that I may have irregular updates so there. I'm sad that I haven't made a long chapter but I was happy with the progress. I hope you feel the same way._

_Gray: What progress are you talking about? The holding hands?_

_Me: Yup._

_Gray: What the hell! I am not contented! You should have ended the chapter with me kissing Lucy!_

_Me: .. you seriously are one fat dreamer Gray._

_Gray: What'ya sayin'?!_

_Me: You haven't even confessed yet then you want me to make you kiss her?!_

_Gray: W-why will I c-confess?! I-It's not like I do have f-feelings for L-Lucy.._

_Me: Oh yeah, you haven't figured out that feeling yet. Tssk tssk._

_Gray: Well my bad! You should have just told me what is it!_

_Me: You should be the one to know it. Seriously, how dense can you be?_

_Gray: What do you mea-_

_Me: Oh shut up! I'm hanging up now._

_Gray": This is not a phone call -_-"_

_Me: O_O; I forgot. Oh well, I'm leaving now. Bye._

_Gray: Hey! Wait-_

_So that ends Patrick Segment~ with Gray, probably.._

_Gray: I'm not done yet!_


End file.
